narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirei Kesshou
is a kuronichi of Kumogakure who is known for her skills in her Crystal Release Kekkei Genkai. She is a former ANBU member during her days as a Jonin before she would eventually become the leader of her own team, Team Kesshou along with her former genin students Akemi Shakunetsu, Ita Yurei, and Kota Inazuma. She has also earned the moniker of , due to her use of her Lightning Release sometimes in conjunction with her kekkei genkai. Background Early life to Academy graduation Kirei was born sometime during the early parts of the Third Shinobi World War, being mostly raised by her mother while her father was off fighting on the front lines. Though much of her childhood was filled with worry and fear of enemies invading their village her younger years were relatively full of good memories and joyful times with friends here and there. Eventually towards the end of the war Kirei would enroll to Kumogakure’s ninja academy and remain there for a few years learning all she could before she would consider becoming a genin. Finally, at the age of nine Kirei was tested for her competence on the written exam then of using ninjutsu. She easily passed both and performed the Clone technique without much trouble at all. The following day was the day she got her forehead protector and began wearing it proudly, looking forward to protecting her village no matter the cost and she would eventually follow up in joining one of the three man genin teams. Becoming a Genin to a Chunin When becoming a genin, Kirei had a difficult and strict teacher who often had them training to their limits, even making their training of the Bell Test rather difficult. The first time Kirei and her team tried they failed but all of this was from their sensai trying to be certain they could reach as much potential as they could. This team took up many missions, ranking from E-rank to C-rank mission, for the village for the next two years. As much as Kirei and her team wanted to be part of the Chunin Exams the following year she became genin their instructor decided upon it himself that it wouldn’t happen. Frustrating as it was, the team went through another hard year of training until their sensai was truly satisfied that they were ready. So the following year came when the Chunin Exams again were ready and Kirei being one of the two to pass and move onto becoming a chunin. Even during this period it would be little over five years until Kirei turned sixteen that she would eventually be promoted to Jonin level after taking on B- and A-ranked missions. But what really got her promoted was an S-rank mission that she was tasked with in protecting some of the village informants before she was eligible to take on any higher rolls. But it was well worth the wait as her skills by then had been praised by many, especially her use in her Crystal Release in which Kirei discovered during her first year as a Chunin and became quite skilled. Eventually, this praise and recognition would earn her a chance to become part of the elite ANBU. Though quite surprised at the offer it didn’t take Kirei long to take up the position. Being an ANBU For the next four years Kirei would loyally and proudly serve upon the ANBU forces, helping to guard the village from any attacks and guarding the borders from other villages. Many of her missions at this time involved watching over the Raikage from time to time to protecting important visitors. Though most might find the guard duties that came with this job boring Kirei never complained and always kept any complaints to herself though she also made several close attachments among her comrades within the elite shinobi and found this far more satisfying than working with her former sensai. As much as she respected her instructor she was glad to be working either alone or among one or two other ANBU members. It would also be during this time that Kirei began to improve her skills with the use of bladed weapons, especially those of shurikenjustsu. Despite her use of a common katana Kirei seemed very skilled with short bladed weapons or throwing type ones. It was also here she began to gain a reputation for her Crystal Release, eventually earning her the name of Deadly Sapphire of the Lightning, especially considering she seemed quite adept with the use of her Lightning Release, sometimes using this in conjunction with her kekkei genkai. But her years with the ANBU were short lived as eventually she was approached to become one of the new Jonin instructors for the up and coming genin to which Kirei once again took no time to accept. Feeling she had done her part and made her mark among the ANBU forces she quickly took up the chance to teach the next generation. Team Kesshou's formation to the Present Upon becoming a new instructor Kirei would gain the newly made genin Akemi Shakunetsu, Ita Yurei, and Kota Inazuma, although the only male of the group Kota was held back the previous year due to low marks. Nonetheless, all three proved to be talented in their own ways and unlike her own instructor Kirei was actually not overly strict but encouraged her students to work hard and do their best as a team. Seeing them greatly work as one and watch them grow over the next two years this young Jonin would find her efforts made it worthwhile. During the chunin exams that would eventually occur sometime after the Fourth Shinobi World War, which Kirei has spent much of her chunin and Jonin years participating in, all three of her students past the exams and would eventually become full fledge Chunin. But it wouldn’t be until the following year Kirei would see them again, having found herself busy with missions for a while until being told she was being assigned to a team yet again. Much to her delight she was partnered with her own students who she saw great progress in since the last they had met. Today has been no different, as this sensei continues to work with her former students and looks to the day they might become Jonin or find their place in the coming years. Personality Kirei is a woman who is deeply loyal to those she is close to, especially friends and family, and the kind of shinobi who would lay down her life for her village. No matter what one can say there’s not enough power, money, or strong enough force to change her mind when she decides to become protective and loyal to someone. She will guard them with her life and becomes fierce whenever they or her village are threatened or in danger. Because of this kind of devotion some could describe Kirei as being a very fierce woman at times and can be scary when she is angry. She is also known well for being quite kind and compassionate towards others, always willing to lend a hand, give advice, or just enjoy someone else’s company. Kirei truly has a heart of gold and tends to make friends very easily and is quite out-going, being something of a social butterfly in her free time and when she’s not too focused upon a mission. She can also be very easy going and laid back majority of the time, especially when she is not having to worry about missions where she is far more serious and focused. When on a mission though she stays on task and takes on a more serious demeanor, often telling people to stay on task from time to time and ensures she can complete the mission unless otherwise told or something happens. Besides this Kirei is also very stubborn, being very difficult to dissuade from certain decisions and doesn’t back down from her ninja way of thinking. She also has an incredibly strong will, being very hard to break mentally and it takes a lot to break her down emotionally as well, no matter what kind of torture she may be put through. Appearance Kirei is a kuronichi of slightly smaller than normal height for a woman her age. She has sandy brown colored hair that goes down just above the shoulders with it usually let down or back in a ponytail, bangs parted on either side of her face and a single small braid on the left side. She has light tan skin and mint green eyes. Her build is lean and slender, making her built for agility and being very dexterous and serves her well during most fights or when she is using her Shurikenjutsu. Clothes wise Kirei’s usual attire are qipao dresses, usually short sleeve ones that are in a variety of browns and reds with some kind of outlining along the edges and circular pattern towards the bottom. Beneath these dresses she wears several types of shorts that are almost knee length and match to the colors she wears with these dresses. Beneath the sleeves are mesh armor covers along the upper parts of her arms and on her legs are wrappings going from below the knee down to the ankle, partly covered by her sandals that go halfway up her lower leg. And lastly she wears two cloth wrist bands and her forehead protector around her head like the norm for most ninja. Abilities Kirei is fairly skilled kuronichi, recognized among her village most of all for her use in Lightning Release and Crystal Release. She has also been highly praised for her skill in Shurikenjutsu while also having some skill with a blade, most often a katana of some kind. One major skills she also has is for being ambidextrous, being able to use both her left and right hand despite being dominantly right handed but she can still switch between either hand if need be. She also has the potential to be a great tactician as she analyzes most situations carefully and tries to plan and act accordingly. Ninjutsu Due to her skills of her nature transformations and decent chakra control Kirei has been noted to have excellent skills in ninjutsu, able to perform most techniques without much effort. She can perform a variety of advanced techniques she has found useful over the years. Her chakra control is also noted for being well enough she can channel and concentrate it into her limbs to enhance her physical prowess, transfer chakra into her weapons, or molding her chakra into certain shapes depending upon the technique and if it is required. Her chakra reserves are also quite considerable to the point she doesn’t expend too much of it all in one go and usually has some to spare. Taijustu Her taijutsu skills are also highly praised, especially for the fact of her use in close range combat and use of smaller bladed weapons. The use of these weapons is known as Shurikenjutsu and something of which she has found a natural skill for some time back during her chunin years. Her agility and dexterity have also helped her to be able to move swiftly and react to opponents without much loss for her momentum or timing and she has held her own against two to three enemy shinobi at once. Although, she usually has to channel her chakra to her feet to increase such things as speed and strength. Nature Transformations Earth Release Though Kirei has an affinity for Lightning Release like most people of her village she has been known to have decent skill in the Earth Release. She seems to do well in the more defensive aspects of this element style and can perform some basic level techniques. Only drawback is she doesn’t use this element quite as often and tends to rely on this more when she is facing a difficult battle and is used for distraction or giving her time to use her other elements. Lightning Release When it comes to Lightning Release Kirei is very adept with it to the point she can perform high level moves in quick succession and without losing her focus or momentum during a fight. This element is one she can use in no time flat, performing hand seals with surprising speed, often taking advantage of the fact many lightning type moves are close range allowing her to use it in conjunction with her taijutsu skills to deliver even heavier damage to her opponents. Her skills are great enough she has been able to somewhat control the lightning with her own will and sending a shock to others who she has deemed as her enemy as well. Crystal Release Crystal release though is something that Kirei loves most of all and uses most of the time; it was what gained her the reputation she currently has. Her use of this nature type is excellent to the point she has created weapons, constructs, and even shields or binding techniques common among Crystal users. She can perform these techniques with great efficiency and without worrying of expending too much of her considerable chakra reserves. She may also sometimes use this kekkei genkai in conjunction with her Lightning Release to create some techniques even deadlier than before. Trivia